Captivated by Diamond
by GirlOnTour
Summary: This story is AU. It's a story that takes place in the 1700; when pirates ruled the Seven Seas. What happens when you are taken prisoner by Captain James Diamond? A man with a soul as black as the Jolly Roger, or so legend has it. I am going to rate this M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This started out as a one shot, messing around on tumblr when I saw my dash being exploded with a Pirate James manip and everyone going insane over it. Then I was asked to do a follow up for the story and I started writing and to my surprise it turned out that I had a lot more to tell than another part and here we are. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

The year is 1700 B.C. It's a time where most of the trading and selling of goods goes over water. Your father, captain of a ship, is ready to set sail from the United Kingdom to Africa. Normally your father would leave you alone but seeing as the journey would take longer than usual he decided to take you along. You're not exactly looking forward to spending that much time in small confinement with old and disgusting men and especially not looking forward to cleaning up after them and cooking for them.

It's been three weeks on the ship and you're pretty much ready to jump overboard. Every night your father and his crew reek of rum and they are starting to smell due to the lack of hygiene. You've tried your best to keep up your normal habits from home. All you long for is a long bath and the shore.

The night sky darkened, stars as far as the eye could see as a nice breeze danced along your face. You stared out over the ocean and your heart sank as there was still no shore in sight. You turn around sighing as you make your way belong deck to the hammock area as you lay in it, closing your eyes and letting the waves rock you to sleep.

You are suddenly awoken by the noises above deck. The canons are fired and you can hear screaming. Before you're well aware of what is happening a strange man is in your suit, one arm around your waist as he growls "don't do anything stupid, sweetheart."

Once you're up on deck you notice that your dad and his crew are surrounded by a group of other men. "Captain James! Look what I found below deck!" he growls in your ear.

You've heard the stories about captain James, brutal, mean and no compassion. But the other stories you had heard were true as well. He was handsome, tall, his hazel eyes darkened with anger, focused, his outfit clinging to his body as if it was a second skin and the five o'clock shadow he was sporting simply took your breath away.

"Empty the cargo! load it onto our ship!" he barked as he looked you up and down, lustfully.

"Leave my daughter alone!" your dad yells as one of Captain James' crew members stands in front of him with a knife.

Captain James laughs sinister and dark as a small creeps on his face. "I wasn't going to harm your pretty little daughter but now that I see you're willing to defy me, I think i have changed my mind. Take the girl too and remember that she is mine!"

You try to get out of the man's grip that's still holding you but he is too strong. As you and the man pass by Captain James he halts the two of you and you couldn't help but shoot him a mean glare. He leans in as he licks his lips before bringing them to your ear and softly growls, "don't worry sweetheart, by the time I am through with you, you'll want nothing else."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **This started out as a one shot, messing around on tumblr when I saw my dash being exploded with a Pirate James manip and everyone going insane over it. Then I was asked to do a follow up for the story and I started writing and to my surprise it turned out that I had a lot more to tell than another part and here we are. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

A week had gone by and you're now on Captain James' ship called The Black Diamond. Rumor had it the ship was named Black Diamond because James' soul was just as black. You were ordered to stay below deck as they raided another ship and you couldn't help but believe that the rumors were true. He didn't hesitate to murder if that meant getting what he needed.

When the man who had taken you a week earlier brought you to the Black Diamond, he ordered you to stay below deck and the captain would be with you shortly as he laughed dark.

Captain James walked in the room where you were held as he placed his hat on the table as he walked closer to you. You looked at him with anger and ready to put up a good fight, no matter how amazing he looked you weren't going to go down without a fight.

A small smile crept on his face as he squinted his eyes before letting his eyes travel over your body. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. All I have to do is wait and you'll have me begging in no time," he hissed.

"Is that so?" you ask crossing your arms over your chest.

"Oh I am sure about that. I have time sweetheart. We'll be on the water for a while longer. No matter how long it takes, you'll be mine before we arrive at the next port," he said as he licked his lips before winking at you.

"Yeah in your dreams," you said rolling your eyes.

"But soon enough they'll be a reality," he hissed again as he closed the space between your bodies, pressing himself against you.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," you hissed back.

"Oh but you're so cute, thinking you can resist me. Soon enough you'll wonder what it would feel like to kiss me, then you'll wonder what it would be like when my fingers touched your skin and not much after that you'll wonder what it'd be like to feel my body against yours, and well, I don't have to go on do I? Just to make sure that you and I are on the same page here, just because I'm not going to make you do anything against your will doesn't mean that I am above killing you. You try something stupid like trying to escape and I will kill you, got it, sweetheart?" he growled as his eyes darkened meaning that he was dead serious.

Your heart was racing in your chest, chills running up and down your spine knowing that he meant every word he said.

"Got it," you hissed between your teeth.

"Glad we're on the same page, sweetheart," he said smiling.

He moved away from you, turned to his heel before placing his hat back on his head as he headed towards the door. He turned back around as he looked you straight in the eyes and said, "oh if any of the crew tries anything, you let me know because you are mine. If one of them lays a hand on that pretty head of yours, I'll have them punished," he said in a tone of voice you hadn't heard him use before. It actually felt as if he had a heart after all. All you could do was nod as he walked out the door leaving you to wonder about the great mystery that was Captain James Diamond.

You were on deck watching as you could feel the eyes of a few disgusting crews member on you. They probably hadn't seen a woman in forever and they were giving you the creeps.

It didn't take you long to learn their names; Jacob, Michael, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and the creep who found you below deck on your father's ship; Thomas.

Carlos was Hispanic, stood 5'6"; soft brown eyes, black hair; had broad shoulders, energetic and had a teddy bear aura around him but he was just as ruthless and mean as James. He was the ships boatswain; the man in charge to inspect the ship and rigging of the sails. Another one of his tasks was to make sure that the crew's moral remained high and most importantly to ensure there wouldn't be mutiny.

Then there was Kendall, handsome, dirty blond hair; with his six foot height, green eyes like emeralds, smile that could melt any iceberg and a set of dimples in his cheeks as deep as the oceans. He was Captain James' right hand man, his second in command or in ship terminology his first mate and Quartermaster. If anything would happen to James, Kendall would take his place as captain of the Black Diamond.

Logan with his 5'9" height, his dark hair and dark brown eyes was the ship's sailing master. He was in charge of the course the vessel would take, mapping out the routes, doing all the measurements and coordinates. He was the brains of the crew; always studying maps.

Jacob, Michael and Thomas were the ships Jack of All trades. They were in charge of sewing sails, the artillery, cooking and everything else that was needed to be taken care off of the ship.

You had quickly learned that Kendall, Logan and Carlos were James' go to guys and that he trusted them more than anyone else. Every night it was either Kendall, Logan or Carlos that was guarding your door making sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid.

You were bored out of your mind. You didn't inherit your father's sea legs and all you wanted was to be on shore, to be anywhere else but on this god forsaken ship. Every night since you had been taken away from your dad's ship you laid in your hammock wondering if this was going to be the night James would show up, but he hadn't. The wondering was driving you crazy. He had barely spoken a single word since he left your cabin and you started to get intrigued by him.

You couldn't understand why he had taken you to begin with. He made threats like "wait til I'm through with you" but nothing had happened and now he was ignoring you and it was pissing you off. Part of you wished that he just would get it done and over with because there was no way on earth that you were going to beg him for it.

Another thing you had learned about Captain James was that he was a man that his crew respected a great deal. He barked orders around and nobody ever questioned him. In the few times that he had given you the time of day and your eyes met his hazel ones, there was a hint of softness in them but maybe that was wishful thinking on your part. The way his crew would look at him must mean that he wasn't Satan's spawn, that there was a nice bone in his body somewhere and you couldn't help but wish that you could discover it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **This started out as a one shot, messing around on tumblr when I saw my dash being exploded with a Pirate James manip and everyone going insane over it. Then I was asked to do a follow up for the story and I started writing and to my surprise it turned out that I had a lot more to tell than another part and here we are. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Later that night you were in your cabin and sleep couldn't find you, not even the rocking of the waves could carry you into a world where you were free and on land. You grunted as you walked to the door.

"Kendall?" you softly whisper.

"What?!" he asked annoyed that he was stuck on prisoner duty.

"It's so hot in here. I can't sleep. Can we maybe go on deck? Catch some fresh air, please?" you pleaded.

"Not sure if James would want that," he sighed.

"I'm not going to try anything funny, I promise," you sighed.

"Fine. Don't make me regret this!" he hissed as he unlocked the door. He followed you suit and you took a deep breath as you felt the night air hit you.

"Where exactly do you think I'm gonna go? There's water everywhere!" you said rolling your eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? Plus make it quick before James finds out!" he hissed again.

"Screw James!" you muttered.

"Well that's why you are here anyway," Kendall shrugged as he continued to walk beside you.

"Classy," you reply shaking your head.

The remainder of the walk was in silence with the only sounds the waves crashing against the vessel as your mind wandered. You missed your father and wondered what he was doing, how he was doing and if he was even looking for you at all. Your heart ached to be on land so badly.

Maybe there was a way to convince James that you weren't going to run away or maybe just maybe if you just gave in, caved, went over and knocked on his door he would take you back. But you knew you were fooling yourself. You didn't have a clue what he was going to do once you gave in and you didn't quite understand his actions. If it was just the flesh he was after, he could easily go into any port in the world and actually pay those girls in brothels but no, he had to have you, that son of a bitch. Maybe if you could show him that there wasn't anything special about you, he'd grow tired of you … and yes, kill you, great plan that was. Obviously not! Or maybe you could just learn to love James and he could learn to love you, it could work both ways, instead of him being through with you and not wanting anyone else, what if after giving yourself to him, your all, he wouldn't want anyone else and have a reason to keep you alive … even better, because clearly that was a way to live life. Trade sex in exchange of breathing, because that made you so fucking classy! But there must be a reason why you were still alive and why he hadn't come over and claimed what he thought was rightfully his. Maybe that was the way he operated, driving you to utter madness with his hot and cold behavior tricking you into thinking you were madly in love with him … clearly that must have been it, what other explanation could there have been? It surely wasn't because you were fucking special. Girls like you came by the dozen.

It had been quiet in the past few days, no ships in sights and the crew was getting bored out of their mind. There wasn't going to be mutiny any time soon, but you could see it in Thomas', Jacob's and Michael's eyes that they were getting restless and they seemed to have a greater lust for blood than the rest of the crew.

Every time you were on deck you couldn't help but stare at James. The way his dress shirt clung to his body, defying every peck and outline of his muscle; the way his pants hugged his hips and ass perfectly. The rays of sun kissing his toned skin and once in a while his hazel eyes would meet yours and he'd throw you a smirk letting you know that he knew you were staring.

Your mind wandered questioning what the future held. And what if you had met James in different circumstances. He was the type of man you would've gone for on land. If you had met him in a bar or on the market or a soiree or anything else, he would've been the kind of man that caught your attention. And just like that your mind wandered what it would've been like if that indeed had been the case. Wondering what it would've been like if he walked up to you and asked you to dance, flashing that pretty smile of his, his eyes soft and shining and you would've accepted the dance; his one hand would carefully be placed on the small of your back, his other hand gently taking yours in his as he twirled you around the dance floor creating a world where only you and him existed for those three minutes of dance. He'd manage to close the space between you, feeling his hard body pressing against yours as he'd gaze into your eyes.

All of a sudden Kendall's voice brought you back to reality.

"Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy!" he screamed from the crow's nest. Before you were well aware of what was going on Carlos was raising the Jolly Roger and Kendall was mounting down as James started to bark orders around.

"You! Below deck! And hide!" James barked at you and you did as you were told. You hated the times that they were going to attack another ship. There was chaos, action, adventure and you were stuck below deck unable to protect yourself. How were you sure anyway that it wouldn't be like last time? That some disgusting, smelly, gross pirate wouldn't find you and take you away against your will.

There you were in the small cabin, confined as you heard guns and canons being fired; footsteps too many to count pounding on the wood above your head and you couldn't help but worry. You started pacing up and down the small cabin as you hoped that James and the rest of the crew were fine. If you were honest, you didn't really care much for Thomas, Jacob and Michael but Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos had to be fine.

Just as it started all of a sudden everything was quiet, too quiet. Your heart started pounding in your chest, beating so loud that it could overpower the sound of a kick drum and anxiety washed over you. Normally their first order of business after it was done and over, one of the guys would come and get you but this time they didn't. You hadn't heard any screams but then again there was so much commotion going on that you couldn't detect any sounds.

You swallowed hard as you walked to the door and listened as you heard nothing but the waves crashing against the wood of the ship. You knew what was at stake, if you went upstairs you could either run into a group of men you didn't know nor you knew their intentions or the guys would be just fine and you could yell at them for leaving you below deck.

You closed your eyes and followed your gut as you opened the door softly, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound, thankfully it didn't. You passed by barrels and on top you saw a gun. You had never fired one of those, let alone knew how to but come what may you weren't going to go willingly.

You finally make it above deck and you can't see anyone. As you're carefully scanning around your eye catches something red and your eyes grow wider when your brain registers that it's blood, a pool of blood. Panic washes over you as you can hear yourself thinking, please don't let it be James'. Your hands clench around the fire arm as you turn around scanning again. The boat they had robbed still in sight but too far to cause you any harm. You had to go searching for the crew and you pondered if you should yell for them when all of a sudden the captain's door swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall stormed out, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck followed by the rest of the crew chatting in unison.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Kendall barked before looking straight at you as you were still pointing your gun, hands clenched around for dear life.

"Okay, lower the gun, sweetheart. Don't do anything stupid now," Kendall cooed as he started making his way towards you.

"Where's James?" you barked still not planning on lowering the gun.

"James got stabbed, he's in his cabin resting up. Now give me the gun," he said softly.

You squinted your eyes at him as you suddenly realized that you had the upper hand. They just came out of combat, a wounded soldier and their guards were down, none of them were carrying any guns or swords.

You softly sighed as you lowered the weapon angry at yourself because you just had to start caring about the great captain James.

"Take me to see him," you said as he stood inches away from you and you handed him the gun.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because I want to see if he's fine. Plus mother used to be a heeler and taught me a few tricks unless you don't want me to?" you retorted.

"Fine, I'll take you to see him. He'll be grateful you are starting to care," Kendall grinned.

"I don't really," you lied, "But I realized that his survival depends on mine. As long as he is alive none of you can lay a finger on me," you stated as a grin appeared on your face.

"Why does she even need to go see him?" Thomas barked.

"Shut up, Thomas!" Kendall hissed as he led you to James' cabin.

"Who died and made you captain anyway?" Michael asked.

"In case you forgot, I am First Mate. If Captain James is unable to perform his duties I take over until he's better. You got a problem with that?" Kendall asked as his eyes darkened and he closed the distance between him and Michael.

"No, sir! No problem with that whatsoever," Michael said, his words covered in venom.

Kendall decided to let it slide. They were already a man down and James' recovery came first.

"Clean this mess up! I'm going to take the girl to James, whatever she needs she gets if it's aiding to the captain's recovery. I don't want to hear any moaning or complaining. It is what it is and just deal with it! If you don't like how I run this ship for the time being you're always free to leave! Oh wait, we're surrounded by the mighty ocean, so unless you're planning on swimming to shore which you have no way of knowing where it is, you shut the fuck up!" he barked.

Kendall's authority and control surprised you. It was a side of him you didn't see very often. By the looks Michael, Jacob and Thomas were exchanging you knew that they weren't pleased with the change in chain in command. Things were going to get pretty interesting to say the least.

Kendall shook his head and led you to James' cabin. He opened the door allowing you in first and you saw James lying on his bed. His chest exposed, his collarbones sticking out, his pecks and abs defined as you could see every outline, the V line clearly defined and his upper body was tanned. Then you spotted the bandages around his stomach covered in blood on the right side.

"I need boiled water, lots of it, to sterilize the bandages and herbs," you say as you took a seat next to James.

He lay there so helplessly, the color drained from his face and sweat covering his forehead. "I also need cold water and bandages to try to get his fever down!"

Kendall simply nodded and exited the room as you started to examine James' wound on his stomach. "Okay, no internal organs seem to be damaged, just a lot of blood loss. James winced when you touched the wound.

"Don't worry, you'll be up and running in no time, barking orders around," you said throwing him a weak smile.

Kendall returned with the medical kit followed by Carlos who was carrying bandages and a pan of cold water.

"Thomas will be here with hot water soon," Carlos said as he placed the pan on the little table next to the bed.

"Thanks, Carlos," you say as you drench a bandage in the cold water and wrung it out and placed it on James' forehead who sighed in contentment welcoming the cold cloth.

You took the medical kit from Kendall, going through it to find the perfect herbs. You smelled the little brown jute sacs that contained the herbs one by one until you found what you were looking for.

"I need tea of these two herbs. You can mix them together. It's the roots that you need," you pointed out to Kendall.

"What exactly is this and what does it do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Lamb's ear and that is Feverfew. Lamb's ear extract is used to bring a fever down and Feverfew extract stops you from vomiting and tones down the nausea," you say matter-of-factly.

"Right, I'll get this to Thomas right away," Kendall said nodding at you before exiting the cabin.

"This might hurt," you softly say not really sure if he can hear you as he has his eyes closed. You get rid of the bandages carefully as you can see him wincing again which was a good sign saying that he was still conscience.

The wound was about 4 inches wide and two inches deep and blood kept gushing out. Thomas was taking forever to get there with the hot water so you took another bandage and drenched it in the cold water, wrung it out again and softly applied it to the wound.

"I have to clean it, so just relax. It'll be over soon," you say as you can see him clench his teeth together. After cleaning the wound you apply Lamb's ear and you hate the silence in the room so you keep on talking. "I'm applying herbs now, they're meant to stop the wound from bleeding," you babble on as you take bandages and place them carefully over the wound, making sure the herbs stayed in place.

Finally there was a knock on the door. You opened it and Thomas entered with Jacob and Logan following suit.

Thomas placed the hot water that he had transferred into a bucket on the floor and you threw some bandages in there to make sure they'd be sterile for later before Jacob handed you the tea and Logan placed two bowls of soup on the table with some bread.

"In case you're hungry later," Logan said smiling at you as he and Jacob left the room.

"Never thought that we'd be waiting on a prisoner!" Thomas muttered loud enough for you to hear.

"The prisoner thanks you! Should I now drop to my knees and bow to you?" you hissed.

"It's not because Captain James and Kendall think highly of you that I have to. You're nothing but a nice piece of flesh. I don't even understand why you're still around. If I had it my way, I would've taken what was mine a long time ago and maybe kept you around to toy with you," he hissed shooting you a dirty look.

"Well aren't I forever grateful that you're not the man in charge. Truth is I would rather jump overboard and drown a slow and painful death than to let your dirty hands on my body!" you replied shooting him the same dirty look trying to show no fear.

And all he did was laugh dark and it send chills down your spine, not the good kind before he left the room.

"Fucking asshole!" you muttered as you looked back over at James. "James?" you softly ask and his reply was a soft moan.

"Common buddy, you need to drink this tea and then eat some," you coo but he didn't show signs he was going to move.

You place carefully place your hand around his neck carefully lifting it up as your other hand reaches for the cup of tea. You carefully place it against his lips, lifting the cup so the liquid touches his lips. His eyes are still closed as he parts his lips allowing the tea to enter his mouth.

After he finished the tea, you gently place his head back against the pillow before taking the bandage off his head and replacing it with a new cold one.

"Just sleep, James. You'll be fine," you softly whisper as you brush your hand through his hair.

You walk over to the table knowing that James wouldn't be up for eating tonight and you eat your soup and bread that Logan's left for you.

You easily could just go on deck, back to your cabin but a part of you didn't want to. That part wanted to stay near James, take care of him, nurse him back to health and show him what you had to offer.

This was getting ridiculous, he had taken you as his prisoner. It wasn't as if you went with him willingly. It wasn't as if he showed up at your doorstep on a white horse to whisk you away and ride into the sunset together to live happily ever after.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You weren't some piece of meat at the farmer's market. Granted, most girls your age were being married off to some creep who was willing to pay the most and even though your father wasn't that kind of man to do such a thing, you could have been far worse off. You could be married off to a creep like Thomas. The thought made you shudder. You were stuck here and the only thing you could do was make the best of it.

You must have fallen asleep at some point cuz you were woken up by a yammering voice. You opened your eyes and the room was pitch black minus the candle light allowing you to see a little. James was twisting and turning muttering incoherent sentences.

You were by his side in a blink of an eye. "shhh James, I'm here. You're safe. Relax," you cooed as the back of your hand brushed his face. At your touch he relaxed a bit. You took a bandage and drenched it in cold water again before bringing it to his face carefully dabbed it on his face, neck and chest, hoping that it would bring the fever down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next following days James' condition had improved. He no longer had fevers and his wound was healing nicely.

You walked into the cabin and saw James getting dressed. You crossed your arms over your chest as you squinted your eyes.

"You should be resting," you pointed out.

"I've rested plenty! Crew needs me," James replied as he bended over to this his boot that was resting on the chair.

You couldn't help but notice his back muscles flexing and you shook your head as you backed up against the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing.

"Not letting you go. You should rest before you rip open your wound," you pointed out.

"Do I hear a hint of caring in your voice? Are you starting to care about my wellbeing?" he asked as he slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up as he walked closer to you.

"Ha! The only thing that I care about is that you are alive cuz as long as you are, so am I. Don't get any funny ideas in your head," you hissed.

"Really now? I could've sworn that I've seen you checking me out at least a few times in the last couple of days sweetheart. You know that all you have to do is ask," he smirked, closing the distance between the both of you.

"Don't count on it. And besides, what are you planning on doing to me anyway?" you asked as your heartbeat sped up.

"I honestly don't know," he said shrugging as he pinned you against the door and pressed his body against yours as his eyes darken with lust, hunger and desire. He seductively licked his lips, "might keep you around if you play your cards right," he whispers darkly.

The stern look in his eyes makes your heart jump and do backflips as your breath heavily before biting your bottom lip. Your eyes travel between his eyes and his lips as you swallow hearth, unintentionally licking your lips. You can feel his hot breath tickling your skin as your head starts spinning and your mind goes blank.

Before you brain can register what is happening James' lips crashed on yours as he wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you as close to his body as he possibly can as hi traced his tongue over your bottom lip trying to gain access which you easily grant him.

The tip of his tongue touched yours and you felt weak in the knees and you automatically wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers tangled in his hair as your tongues started the dance of dominance. He lifted you up and spun around as a moan escaped both of your mouths which was swallowed by each other.

He gently placed you back on your feet as your kiss broke, leaving you both panting.

"Didn't know that mouth of yours was capable of that. I wonder what other magic it's capable of performing which I'm pretty sure I'll discover soon enough," he said as a smile appeared on his face before he opened the door and walked out.

It took you a moment to register what exactly just happened. You shook your head and started cussing. You were angry with him and most importantly at yourself. You weren't supposed to feel anything when he kissed you. You had to remind yourself what brought you into this position in the first place. The more your mind told you, you were here against your will, the less you were sure that you were still here against your will. You couldn't help but wonder what you'd do if he ever would let you go. You shook that thought out of your head because you didn't want to think about it mostly because you were no longer sure you wanted to leave.

Later that night after dinner you were up on deck watching the sun set over the ocean. It was one of your favorite things being on the ship; the way the yellows blended and changed into a pallet of pinks that blended into purples and dark blues. It didn't matter that you had seen it every night, it still took your breath away. No sunrise or sunset was ever the same and you knew that even the greatest painters in the world would never be able to capture its full beauty or do it even remotely justice; the way the clouds seem to drift away on a soft breeze as the world darkened and the sun patiently waited for morning to come.

You took a deep breath as the wind danced across your face and through your hair and formed goosebumps on your skin. You turned around facing the crew sitting up on deck chucking down rum and laughing when you couldn't seem to spot James.

"Kendall?" you asked who seemed to be the most sober of them all. "Where's James?"

"He went to his cabin, didn't feel like drinking," he replied shrugging and you just nodded as you walked to James' cabin.

You slowly went down the stairs as you could feel a presence behind you. You turned around and in a blink of an eye you were shoved against the wall.

"If it isn't our little prisoner," you heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Thomas, let go of me," you hissed as smells of old sweat, bad breath and rum filled your nostrils.

"Why would I do that? Every day since we took you, you've been taunting me, swaying those hips of yours and I figured that by now James would've grown tired of you and passed you around," he said slurring.

"Let me go now or I'll scream bloody murder," you hissed again trying to shove him off of you.

All of a sudden the dark cargo space was lid as a door swung open and Thomas was shoved off of you. He flew into some barrels not too far away.

"What is the matter with you?" James screamed as he moved closer to Thomas who was trying to get up. "Is this mutiny? Since when do you ignore an order? Didn't I specifically say that she was off limits? That I was the only one who could touch her?" he continued.

"You've grown soft! Everyone in the crew says it! Ever since she's around you've changed! Before she showed up you would've just taken what was yours and then dealt with her!" he hissed back.

"Excuse me? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" James barked as he grabbed Thomas by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

It didn't take long before the rest of the crew was downstairs. They had heard the commotion and had come running.

"James, don't kill him," you say as you slowly walk over to him.

"Why not?! I should make him an example. Anyone got a problem with the rule not to touch the girl? Should I be scared of mutiny?" he yelled as he looked over at each of the guys.

"James, please, just let him go. Decide on his faith in the morning when you've calmed down," you coo as you softly place your hand on his side when you feel his shirt is wet. "James you're bleeding! Just please, come with me, please," you started to beg.

"Logan, Carlos and Kendall, take care of him! Lock him up and if he tries to escape or fight you or if anyone else tries to aid his sorry ass, kill them without hesitation! This is MY ship and these are MY rules and I will not stand for MUTINY!" he barked before turning his head to face Thomas.

"And I guess you can consider yourself lucky that the girl has softened me, as you put it, because if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be breathing right now. You owe her your life! We'll decide your faith in the morning!" he hissed as he shoved Thomas back against the wall before releasing him so Logan, Kendall and Carlos could get to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I swear this story is getting a mind of its own. It feels like the story is writing itself and I'm just along for the ride. I know that some of you are really looking forward to the X-rated portion but for some reason my characters are fighting me every step of the way. I apologize for that. I really hope that this chapter will however still satisfy you and thanks for sticking around. I really appreciate it. Make sure to let me know what you think. xxx **

James followed you into his cabin, slamming the door shut causing the walls to shake before he started to pace up and down fuming.

"Will you please sit down and let me take a look at your wound?" you asked.

"That son of a bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is? That low life scumbag! He shouldn't be breathing right now! Defying ME! Does he really think that I am joking? I just should've killed him or thrown him overboard! Yes, that's what I should do! Feed his fucking ass to the sharks!" James rambled on.

"James! For the love of god let me look at your wound!" you screamed at him and he jerked his head over to you shooting you an angry look.

"Don't look at me like that! You want it to infect? All fine with me, you know. It's going to start eating at the flesh, you're going to get a fever, your body's going to start fighting it but it'll spread and you'll be in agonizing pain and be praying for death to come soon," you said shrugging, "but just make sure that before you die on me, that you instruct your new Captain Kendall to let me go unless of course, it means that just like the title of Captain, I'll get passed down as well," you continue leaning with your back against the door.

He grinded his teeth wrecking his thoughts before walking over to the bed and sitting down glaring at you.

You crouched down as you carefully lifted up his shirt, "it's not that bad. It could've been worse," you say as you reach for the Lamb's ear and place it alongside the wound before bandaging it up again. "Couple of days and it should be closed up again. Can you please promise me not to get into any fights until it's healed?" you asked looking up at him.

"Did you want me to not do something then?" James asked.

"I was handling it," you reply shrugging.

"I could totally see you had it under control," James replied rolling his eyes.

"Why do you care anyway? I mean, yeah you are possessive and protective but why? Just because you decided I belong to you? From what I gather from earlier, it's not like you used to be like this before. Or was Thomas lying?" you ask getting back up, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Do I need to have a reason to care? I claimed you and what is mine is mine. Who I used to be doesn't matter, does it? Maybe the odds are in your favor this time, call it sheer luck," he shrugged.

"Well if I belong to you anyway, the least you can do is court me honesty. But I guess that's too much to ask from a stealing, murdering, lying asshole. You should've just killed me or taken what was as you put it rightfully yours and got it over with because I am getting sick and tired of your little mind games. I don't care about your past! I had opportunity to leave and I didn't or at least I could've died trying," you spat.

"Oh and why is that? You care to elaborate why you care so much? Why you sat by my side when I got stabbed? Care to tell me that? And don't give me that bullshit reason that as long as I am alive so are you!" he said raising his voice as he got up.

"Why does that even matter? It's not like you care about my feelings! It's not as if you ever asked me once if I was okay with this situation! If I wanted to sail the seven seas with a stranger. And maybe you are so used to getting everything you get because you just take it anyway, that you forgot that people have feelings and a say in matters especially if it involves the rest of my fucking life!" you scream back at him.

"If you believe that I am such a horrible person anyway, then the fact that you're still alive and still are a virgin should count for something. But if you want me to take what's rightfully mine all you have to do is say the word," he growled closing the distance again.

"There you fucking go again! 'All you have to do is say the word,' actually letting me believe that I have a fucking choice! All we seem to be doing is delay the inevitable. So let's get this done and over with so I finally know what the fuck you're planning on doing with me because I am sick and tired of wondering about that anyway!" You snapped as you pressed your body against his. "Common Captain James, let's get this show on the road," you growl as your trying to pull down his pants.

"You are fucking unreasonable! I'm not doing this right now!" he barked pushing you away.

"Oh is it because it's not on your terms? So exactly what do you want from me, Great Captain James?" you yelled screaming as you shook your head.

"I don't know! You think that I wanted this? That I all of a sudden wanted to care about someone else's wellbeing? I stopped caring about other people a long time ago because when you care you get hurt in the end. And again, why are we having this conversation anyway? It's not like YOU care about a stealing, murdering, lying asshole," he snapped repeating your words back at you.

"You don't understand at all! You have barely spoken to me at all! I'm not asking you to ask me about my hopes and dreams, I'm not asking you to join me to watch the sun rise, I'm not asking you to watch the stars with me and I'm not asking you to love me all I am asking is fucking honesty and tell me why you took me with you in the first place, what you're planning on doing with me and what exactly the point is in me being here!" You shouted as you pushed him. "I stopped counting the days a long time ago but all I know is that I am stuck on a fucking ship on a godforsaken ocean with a bunch of guys and I am sick of it. This is not exactly how I envisioned my life! And just do me a favor and decide my faith already because I refuse to grow old on this godforsaken ship!"

"You think you got me figured out, don't you? You think you really know me. Why I am the way I am. And frankly I don't see why I owe you an explanation at all. I don't owe you anything," he said squinting his eyes as anger shone through them.

"Well, then I guess we're done talking, aren't we? So what's it going to be James? You gonna take what's rightfully yours? I'm here offering you what you've been wanting me to since the moment you laid eyes on me. Take my body! Show me what I've been missing all my life!" you scream as you start taking off your clothes.

"Stop that! It's not what you want and you know it! You think you can play me. I may be all that you think I am but one thing you are wrong about. I have never forced anyone to have sex with me! I've never raped and I'm not going to start doing that now! I want you to get out so that I can think," he said as he turned around and faced his back to you.

"So, that's it. I'm offering you my body and you don't want it? Fine! I wish you just would've killed me the second you took me because that would've been better than spending another day with you!" you shouted as you left his cabin redressing yourself.

You made your way up on deck and started pacing up and down as anger still washed over you. You tried to fight the tears that were coming but it wasn't exactly working.

"Are you okay?" you heard James' voice ask.

"I'm fine," you say as you whipped your tears away.

"You're not. Can we just talk about this?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

"What is there to talk about James?" you say shaking your head.

"Look, I meant what I said earlier. I didn't mean to start caring for someone else. I wasn't planning on taking you a prisoner but the second I laid my eyes on you, there was something different about you. Unlike anyone I had ever met and I just knew I had to have you. But let's be honest here, I know that the way I went about it wasn't the best approach but I knew that you wouldn't give me a chance otherwise. I had to find a way so you'd get to know me," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's the thing, James. I don't know you. Like I said before, I stopped counting the sunsets a long time ago. I am tired of being alone and lonely. I don't know what to think of you. I'm confused as in how I am supposed to feel. A part of me should hate your guts for what you did to me but another part of me doesn't at all. If you want me to get to know the real you, then you should start opening up to me. I don't even understand why you want me to get to know you," you softly sigh.

"There's something about you. I already told you that. I'm drawn to you for some reason and I just want you to base your opinion of me on who I am instead of what my reputation says. I didn't always used to be Captain James, the guy with a soul as black as the name of his ship or whatever it is they say about me. I grew up in a small town near a port. My mother, god rest her soul, died when she gave birth to me. I was raised by my grandparents while my Father was out on sea; fishing, trading goods, making a living. My grandparents were poor farmers raising me. One night when I was eight years old news came that my father's ship had been raided by pirates and they killed the entire crew; including my father. And I vowed that once I became old enough that I'd go find this bastard. Logan, Carlos and Kendall's fathers were in my dad's crew so convincing them wasn't all that hard. We tried doing it the right way, asking around in ports about this bastard but nobody would tell us things because they were afraid. So we sat down one night and decided to name our ship; which once belonged to my father; the black Diamond and we'd find them by all means necessary. So we've been sailing the seven seas since; raiding ships and becoming the one thing we all hate threatening people in exchange for information. We never killed because we liked it. Sometimes it just happened. You really think that all those lives we've taken hasn't left scars on our souls? Of course it has but be that as it may, we want to find them," he said coldly.

"You really think that by finding those guys responsible that it's going to bring your dad's back? What exactly do you think is going to come off all of this, James? And exactly how do I fit in this equation? From what I gather you want me to fall in love with you and stay by your side until the day that I die but exactly how is that going to work when all you can think of is revenge? Living this life? I'll be either here knowing that every time you attack another vessel your and my lives are on the line. Or stay in some port somewhere wondering if I'll ever get to see you again? How does a family fit in the equation? Have you even considered or thought about all those things? And I know that what I want is the least of your concern but I want a family James. I want children and a house on land and I want love," you softly sigh as you turn to face him for the first time since he joined you.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know what exactly is going on but what I do know is that you're the first girl who is making me want to change. I can't turn around and magically change in this good guy because I am not. I'll still be rough around the edges but maybe you're the one who is the one who can make me love again? I don't know. Just take a chance on me and let me show you that what we can be is a good thing for the both of us. We'll cross all those bridges once we get there, sweetheart. You surprised me when you took care of me, when you sat by my side every waking hour. I don't remember much being in and out of it because of the fever but every time I opened my eyes, you were there," he softly said, closing the distance between you as he gently reached for your hand and took it in his.

The simple touch send shivers down your spine. You looked up at him, meeting his eyes and for the first time since you met him, his eyes were soft, loving, sincere with a hint of adoration. You allowed yourself to get completely lost in the moment bringing your free hand up to his face and gently cupping cheek with your hand. He threw you a weak smile before pulling you gently against his body, his arms slipping around you, lovingly, protectively and for the first time you felt safe.


End file.
